When the time comes to tear everything down
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS for Season 9 and for what all I know about Season 10 and possibly even beyond.. because.. Who knows what's going to happen? Other WARNINGS: Definitely going to have Triggering and possibly Offensive Content. Rated "M" for a reason.


"When the time comes to tear everything down."

-"_How much does DEAN really know about Sam Winchester?_"

A/N: Yeah… This one's gonna be painful…

Sorry

**WARNINGS:** SPOILERS for Season 9 and possibly parts of Season 10 or even beyond Season 10 as I have no idea what avenues the Series will explore in the future..

Okay I have seen the First Episode of Season 10.. Again I will warn for SPOILERS... If you don't want to see SPOILERS, run while you still can..

OKAY..

FIRST: Sam tortured a demon.. Wow.. That's so shocking and heinous.. Oh wait.. Dean did the same thing how many times before he even went to Hell (the first time)?

AND…

SECOND: Sam "rejected" (I use the term loosely) Castiel's offer to continue helping him with finding Dean. Sam wasn't "rejecting" Castiel's offer to hurt Cass. He heard Cass was coughing realized that Cass wasn't "fine" and instead of being selfish and dragging Cass in anyway like DEAN would have if it had been Cass or KEVIN, even if they were on the brink of death, Sam selflessly told Cass that he wanted him to try to get better… Oh and here is where I will point out that Sam makes mention of him and Cass having already worked together, and somehow while they were working together A DEMON hurt Sam and that is why Sam's shoulder is in a sling.. NOW.. Going back to the very FIRST thing listed for the Episode, the very FIRST thing we saw in this Episode was Sam torturing a demon, this was FOUR WEEKS prior to the phone conversation Sam was having with Cass.. Keeping THAT in mind.. How about we ponder this?.. Is it possible that Cass was right beside Sam just out of camera shot as Sam tortured that demon? Or maybe Cass was handing Sam the torture implements.. "Scalpel?.. Check… Pliers?.. Check.", like a twisted version of a nurse to Sam's "doctor".. Hmm… Or maybe Cass was hanging back at the car because Sam didn't want him to have to get his hands dirty or whatever.. But isn't it very possible and very likely that Cass was indeed right there, in the near vicinity as Sam tortured the demon we saw in the opening of the Episode? Isn't it very possible and very likely that Sam was torturing that demon with Castiel's full support and possibly even his assistance?.. Hmmm…

ANYWAY..

This story is gonna get devastatingly harsh and dark and heartbreaking and there's gonna be some pretty graphic and triggering stuff.. Lots of traumatizing things to come.. So..

**BLANKET WARNING:** to cover anything and everything that can or may be considered Triggering or Offensive in any way.. Because Specific Warnings will only give stuff away and I'm trying not to give away any SPOILERS to the story..

Basically though..

HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS..

It's about to get bumpy..

Starts out sometime after the whole "Demon Dean" thing gets resolved(ish).. Which according to online SPOILERS says the whole "demon" thing will actually get "officially", "cured" in like Episode SEVEN (yeah Sam Andean (supposedly) get "back together" before then (in Episode 3 from what I've read online) but Dean won't actually be cured until Episode 7 (according to what I've read online)..) of this Season.. hmmm…

Starting in the middle of the action..

~0~

This case had started out with a few mysterious drownings, a few mutilated corpses, a few complete disappearances … And.. There had been some crop failures and cattle mutilations, freak weather patterns and abnormally frequent lightning strikes.. So naturally they had assumed it was a demon.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

This thing was killing anything and everything that was coming into its path, humans, demons, angels, everything.. Whatever it was that they were up against was more powerful than just some demon.

Sam had poured hours of research into figuring out what this thing was and had found nothing.. That was until he had come across an obscure box of files and books in room "7A" of the bunker that they hadn't gotten a chance to sort through yet.

The box contained files and books and journals on H.P. Lovecraft's writings, but the most prevalent were his writings on a creature called Cthulhu along with vague proof that the creature was real. There were also notes from various Men Of Letters with theories on just what Cthulhu may have been (or MIGHT BE, seeing as if it actually were real, it might still be alive), some theories suggested that Cthulhu was the granddaddy of Leviathans as the beast had supposedly escaped out of Purgatory, a few that suggested theories that Cthulhu was an ancient demon, something so old that it might have actually been the source of all evil and then there were theories that suggested, that based off of how H.P. Lovecraft described Cthulhu falling to earth like a shooting or falling star, H.P. Lovecraft's continued referencing of Cthulhu as "The Great Old One.", or as one of many "Great Old Ones.", that Cthulhu was an angel of some kind and that the other beings described as being associated with Cthulhu were also some sort of angels, along with notes that kept suggesting that if Cthulhu and the beings associated with Cthulhu were indeed angels, then they may be Fallen Angels. Then there were a few stand-alone notes all written by the same person, that were more confident that Cthulhu was indeed a Fallen Angel. But not just any Fallen Angel, but a Fallen ARCHANGEL and a list of Archangel (suspects) that could have potentially fallen, all of the listed Archangel names were names that neither Dean nor Sam had ever heard of before.. Raguel, Sandalphon, Jophiel, Jeremiel, were all names listed along with notes beside each one on why they were the most likely suspects to be either Cthulhu or any of the "Great Old Ones" associated with him. Then there was another list of other Archangels, such as Ariel, Chamuel, Azrael, Gabriel, Michael, Haniel, Raphael and Zadkiel, just to name a few, along with notes alongside their names on why Cthulhu could not be any of them and neither could any of "the beasts" associated with Cthulhu.

But one name did stand out as a very likely suspect as, according to the notes, Raguel was supposed to have once been the angel who oversaw all of the Archangels, like their leader, then suddenly Michael was Leader of The Archangels, Commander of The Heavenly Hosts and Raguel was just gone, no mention of any Raguel in any angelic dealings or Archangelic dealings since right around the fall of Lucifer.. Perhaps H.P. Lovecraft had been given some kind of vision by Raguel (or Cthulhu) in order to trick H.P. Lovecraft into setting him free from wherever he had been imprisoned which could have been Purgatory as Leviathan was supposed to have been A (as in just ONE) Prince of Hell, according to most Lore, not a PLAGUE of hundreds of big mouthed monsters that bled black goo and could shapeshift and that most certainly DID NOT escape from Hell but from Purgatory, which, yes, was "Hell Adjacent" but still NOT Hell, so it was very possible that if there were any other Archangels that had fallen and had become imprisoned that at least one of them might have been imprisoned in Purgatory instead of in Hell (or in Heaven, for that matter)…

The person who had written the theory of Cthulhu being and Archangel had also supplied a file of papers that he had written on "The Divine Comedy.", that linked what Dante had seen in the "Second Heaven" with what Fallen Angels might look like along with how the "Third Heaven" may in fact be Purgatory and Second Heaven may be the true "First Circle of Hell", making Hell actually consist of Ten Circles or Eleven counting The Cage, which would make irony abound as Lucifer had considered Eleven to be a more perfect number, while supposedly TEN was GOD'S perfect number, it would be like a kick in the ass if GOD had been like "You like the number Eleven so much, then fine, let's see how much you like it now.", as HE made Lucifer watch as HE built The Cage before having Michael lock Lucifer in it… If it was true that the "Second Heaven" Dante saw was indeed the real "First Circle of Hell.", and Purgatory was really Hell Adjacent then it could all just be one big circle with Heaven encircling everything then The First Circle of Hell, and right alongside it a niche carved out for Purgatory and right alongside it a niche for the mortal plain of existence (Topside), then under it all The Second Circle of Hell, then The Third and so on.. it would actually make a lot of sense.. And this theory would actually explain how Metatron had made a portal to Haven in the middle of a random playground here in the mortal plain..

But having a possible identity to a monster, no a Beast, that was now responsible for the deaths of dozens of innocent people was cold comfort for Sam and Dean.

Because if it was an Archangel, then that meant that yet another very powerful douchebag was running around killing people (and demons and angels and everything else that crossed paths with it) and there wasn't really any way to stop this thing as it swept across the West of the country, because if it were truly an Archangel, then there was only one way to kill it.

Too bad the only good Archangel that they knew of was dead..

TBC…


End file.
